


Llama a tu novia

by Sawako93



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93
Summary: Minific basado en la canción"Call your girlfriend - Robyn"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFHfRDM3CL0&ab_channel=inthekeiv
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 3





	Llama a tu novia

\- Jake no puedo seguir con esto- Tom se paseaba por la habitación del hotel  
\- Pero Tom…  
\- ¡Basta! Una es cosa es engañarnos a nosotros mismos, pero otra es dañar a alguien y no quiero hacer eso  
\- Pero si la llamo y le digo la verdad… estarás expuesto…  
\- Lo sé, pero… simplemente dile que conociste a alguien nuevo, no tienes que decirle quien exactamente- Tom se sentó al filo de la cama- simplemente dile que no es su culpa  
\- Tranquilo- Jake se acercó y lo abrazó- no te pongas así  
\- Lo siento Jake, pero no quisiera estar en su lugar- miró a los ojos del mayor- créeme que me siento lo suficientemente mal ahora y solo nos hemos besado… si hubiéramos llegado a algo más me aborrecería  
\- No digas eso, tampoco es tu culpa todo esto…- suspiro- yo fui él que estuvo jugando con dos corazones  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, no sabían cómo, pero la admiración había pasado a algo más, habían comenzado a surgir sentimientos de amor, celos, deseo y ninguno de los dos quería que terminara.  
\- No es su culpa- habló el menor- dale tus razones y ella podrá entenderlas cuando vuelva a enamorarse  
\- Seguro podrá entender con el tiempo, nunca quise lastimar a nadie y la vida es así… a veces conocemos a la persona correcta de improviso- acaricio el cabello del castaño  
\- A veces es así… es solo que cuando estamos juntos… no sé cómo explicarlo- Tom suspiro  
\- Cuando estamos juntos siento paz, me das algo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba buscando- Jake lo beso  
Tom correspondió el beso del mayor y se quedaron así durante varios minutos, si bien se sentía culpable por meterse en una relación no podía evitar todos esos sentimientos nacientes y que iban exclusivamente dirigidos a Jake, tal vez algún día los perdonaría por lastimarla, pero era momento de que Jake y ella tuvieran una charla y así podrían avanzar en su relación.


End file.
